Noivos Em Apuros
by ruhhpurplebelle
Summary: Bella fingiu está de casamento marcado com Jacob Black, que na verdade se casará às escondidas com sua irmã mais nova, Charlotte. Mas, Bella acaba por reencontrar uma não tão velha paixão, pois seus sentimentos por Edward Cullen continuam os mesmos. Mas a notícia de que ele se casará a choca. Sequestrados de alguma maneira maluca, eles descobrirão experiências inesquecíveis.
1. Chapter 1 - Reencontro

**Sinopse: **Bella fingiu está de casamento marcado com Jacob Black, que na verdade se casará às escondidas com sua irmã mais nova, Charlotte. Mas, Bella acaba por reencontrar uma não tão velha paixão, pois seus sentimentos por Edward Cullen continuam os mesmos. Mas a notícia de que ele se casará a choca. Sequestrados de alguma maneira maluca, eles descobrirão experiências inesquecíveis.

**N/A: Heeeya! Ebaaa, finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara e estou começando a postar NEA aqui no site. Bem, ela também estava sendo postada lá no Nyah, mas decidi migrar para cá. Algumas alterações foram feitas no linguajar e acrescentei algumas palavras também, mas nada que mude o enredo, ok? Antigas leitoras, espero que gostem e as novas leitoras, sejam bem-vindas e aproveitem para caírem de amores por esses dois malucos que são Bella e Edward de NEA hahah Boa leitura!**

Bella/N

§§

Fingir está se casando com o _noivo _da sua irmã, soa tão estranho que nem consigo pensar no por que eu decidi ajudar esses dois. Agora, aqui estou eu, fingindo gostar de uma pessoa que é meu cunhado! Merda, sou realmente retardada. Esses dois ainda irão me pagar. Bem, meu _casamento _será amanhã e eu estou "_comemorando_" minha despedida de solteira com minhas amigas e parentes.

– Vai lá Bella, veste essa _lingerie_! - Angela gritou, uma colega de faculdade. Ela estendia uma lingerie vermelha com babadinhos tanto no sutiã, como na calcinha.

– Por que não pedem para a Charltt vestir? Assim, eu poderia ver como é que vai ficar em mim, já que temos o corpo parecido. - sugeri, bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

– Eu? Não, é melhor você... - Charltt corou de leve e eu bufei.

– Bella, veste logo mulher! - gritou Renée, minha adorada mãe.

Pois bem, por que eu tenho que fingir casar com Jake? Simples, meus pais não aceitam ele com Charltt, porque minha irmã tem apenas dezesseis anos. Mas, qual é? Só porque tenho vinte e três, não quer dizer que eu tenho que me casar primeiro. Tudo bem que eu me casaria com Edward Cullen se ele me pedisse, mas ainda assim tenho repulsa com casamentos.

Quem é Edward Cullen? Oras, é um nojento de um maravilhoso no qual conheci quando estava no terceiro ano do colegial, logo quando ele e sua família se mudaram para Forks. Mas, o mesmo foi fazer faculdade em Nova York e assim acabamos por perder contato. Eu realmente me apaixonei por esse desgraçado arrasador de corações, mas fazer o que, não é? E ainda tem isso, eu ficar na esperança de encontrá-lo novamente e por fim tirar minha virgindade com o extraordinário Cullen.

Sim, sou virgem e nunca namorei. Claro que têm umas paqueras, mas não passa disso. Não quero me comprometer com ninguém, já que não gosto de ninguém a não ser Edward. Isso é tão platônico, que me enjoa.

Mas também, quem não gostaria dele? Olhos verdes, corpo esguio - mas com músculos -, cabelos desgrenhados na cor bronze, uma boca vermelhinha e bem desenhada, mãos grandes. Enfim, um cara másculo.

Tenho tido alguns sonhos com ele, mas isso havia parado. Isso me deixa tão frustrada que nem vontade de dormir tenho mais. Pareço uma idiota quando ouço alguém citar seu nome nas conversas de "_mulheres_" . Ele logicamente é citado pelas mulheres quando falamos de um pedaço de mal caminho.

Faço faculdade de Fotografia e pretendo abrir uma empresa Editorial de Books para noivas. Claro, posso ser virgem, mas minha mente foi destruída completamente e só para deixar bem claro, ela foi destroída por ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

– Ok, vamos logo acabar com isso. - saí de meus devaneios e agarrei a _lingerie_ e fui para atrás da cortina, na qual penduraram para quando chegasse a hora da troca de roupas.

Pus a porcaria da lingerie e quase infartei ao ver que eu realmente fiquei maravilhosa nela.

– Uau! Bella, você está diva! Dá uma voltinha aí. - gritou Sue, minha "_sogra_", enquanto tocava bem alto a música da Katy Perry - Peacock.

– Com prazer, damas do meu coração. - gargalhei e girei meus calcanhares, dando uma volta. Ouvi os gritos das mulheres e ainda pude ouvir alguns assovios.

– Vamos encher a pança! - disse Alice e na mesma hora, todas nós a encaramos. - O quê?

– Alice Brandon, dizendo para enchermos a pança na véspera do casamento? É isso, Alie? - perguntei incrédula e ela apenas deu de ombros. Seus cabelos curtos e pretos estavam repicados, e claro, ela usava uma tiara de gato na cabeça.

– Como ela disse... Enchendo a pança meu povo! - Jéssica berrou, abrindo mais uma garrafa de vinho e deixando para Sue cortar os enormes pedaços de bolo. Todo mundo gritou, levantando as taças vazias. Até mesmo Charltt, que era a pequena protegida da família Swan.

* * *

><p>Só lembro de ter comido pacas e ainda levar tapas na bunda por ter errado a data de aniversário de Jacob, meu futuro "<em>marido<em>", mas poxa como eu ia saber? Claro que sou amiga dele, mas amigos não sabem de tudo mesmo e eu sou bastante esquecida. Charltt quase me matou, disso eu me lembro. Minha cabeça estava latejando e minha barriga dava voltas, eu ainda conseguia escutar a música alta daquele lugar. Mas, que merda é essa?

Sentei-me e notei que estava em meu quarto, vi minhas vestes e estava com a _lingerie _de ontem. Meu Deus, quem me trouxe aqui? Com certeza não foi minha mãe e nem as outras, pois estavam todas acabadas e energéticas demais dançando Macarena.

– Bella... Que bom que acordou, querida. - ouvi uma voz reconhecível, e é claro que seria Charlie, meu pai.

– Pai... Cadê o resto do povo? - perguntei com a voz embargada e uma tontura me tomou. Caí para trás novamente, gemendo de dor no estômago.

– Todas vocês estavam resmungando por causa da dor de barriga quando eu cheguei lá com Jacob e Billy. Até sua mãe estava. Foi realmente difícil trazer todas aquelas mulheres para cá. Elas estão hospedadas nos quartos extras... Já que vocês irão se aprontar para o casamento todas juntas. - explicou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, ao meu lado. Senti uma de suas mãos afagarem minhas bochechas.

– Minha cabeça está doendo demais, ainda consigo escutar a gritaria e ao fundo a batida da música. Tem remédio aí para essa dor infernal na barriga? - reclamei suspirando e encarei seus olhos castanhos, no qual estavam brilhantes. - O que foi, pai?

– Minha velhinha irá se casar. Isso é quase impossível de imaginar, sempre achei que tivesse repulsa com casamentos e que gostava de Edward. - comentou suspirando e ele sabe muito bem que não gosto de falar sobre minha paixonite por Edward.

– Cara... Isso foi no colegial. Passaram-se cinco anos, pai. Não gosto mais de Edward, eu vi algo diferente em Jake... E já estou na idade de sair da casa de vocês. - menti mais do que pude e tratei de não olhar em seus olhos, eu estava _pecando_.

É tão trágico mentir para todo mundo por causa de Charltt, mas como prometi... Me casarei com Jacob de mentirinha e quando formos para a "_Lua-de-mel_", eles irão para a Flórida e para se casarem oficialmente num cartório. Claro que estarei dentro para ajudar na fuga.

Eles decidiram ficar uns tempos na Flórida, já que não querem que descubram tão cedo. E eu, Isabella Swan estarei na Itália, aproveitando a vida. É o mínimo que mereço por estar mentindo mais do que tudo, que Deus me perdoe! Jake e Charltt já alugaram um quarto de hotel na Flórida e eu já estou com minhas passagens há uma semana.

– Tudo bem... Ahn, chamarei o médico para poder te examinar. Ele já examinou todas as outras. Só para precaução. - falou sorrindo e levantou-se, deixando meu quarto.

– Mas, que merda...? - praguejei rolando os olhos e os fechei em seguida. Minha cabeça está pesada e meu corpo está dolorido, com certeza por conta das danças e dos tapas que levei, sem falar do gosto de bolo de chocolate que vem na minha garganta e volta.

– Com licença. - ouvi uma voz grave e rouca soar em meu quarto e rapidamente abri os olhos. Me sentei abismada.

– Edward?! - quase berrei quando vi um certo alguém vestindo um jaleco branco, segurando uma maleta preta nas mãos, e claro, os cabelos desgrenhados.

Mas, que merda... O que ele faz aqui?!

**N/A: Eita! E agora? Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem-me saber o que pensam. Então, essa fanfic trata também sobre a paixão, a confiança e principalmente, amizade entre duas pessoas que aprendem sobre o instinto de proteção e tal. Esse capítulo é uma pequena introdução do que nos espera nos próximos capítulos, okay? **

**Sobre o cronograma de postagens: Essa fanfic será atualizada a cada duas vezes por mês, eu sei que é pouco, mas somente por esse mês ou o outro, já que depois estarei com mais tempo, aí as postagens serão para três :) Ou seja, com essas duas vezes serão divididas assim: uma postagem no começo do mês e o outro na última semana do mês. **

**Espero vocês lá! xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sequestrada?

**N/A: Helloooo! Gente, obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, eu adorei todos. Eu sempre fico com pena de vocês por demorar a postar de acordo com o cronograma :c E por isso, estarei atualizando a fic nos dias que eu puder! Eeeeeh! Agora teremos mais da Bella meio maluquinha e do arrasador de corações o/ Esse capítulo está cheio de surpresas, preparem o coração! Boa leitura. **

Bella/N

§§

Caramba, Edward está simplesmente mais bonito do que da última vez que o vi. Poxa vida, acho que vou ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Oi, Bella. - o desgraçado sorriu torto e fechou a porta do meu quarto atrás de si. Acho que agora é o meu fim.

– O... O que faz aqui? Puxa, você... Está muito diferente! - arfei quando ele se aproximou mais e teve a ousadia de sentar na beirada da minha cama, onde minutos atrás, Charlie sentara.

– Bem, eu cheguei de viagem ontem de manhã. Charlie ligou lá para casa dos meus pais e disse que precisava de um médico, como Carlisle está ocupado, eu me propus a vir. Eu sei que você se casará hoje e estou muito feliz por você Bella. E sim! Você também mudou muito. - falou rindo de canto e eu simplesmente surtei. Minha calcinha está úmida para caramba. Eu sei, eu não deveria me sentir assim, mas continuo sendo humana! Tenho hormônios além da conta!

– Chegou de viagem ontem? Céus, o que faz em Forks? Não me diga que vai voltar a morar aqui?! - ofeguei ao encará-lo. Ah, que saudades eu estava desses olhos verdes.

– Vim para ficar. Como acabei minha faculdade de Medicina e os dois anos de especialização em Clínico Geral, eu vim para Forks novamente. - pigarreou antes de continuar. - Me casarei aqui, como prometi à minha mãe. E... - mas, que merda é essa? Casar?! O interrompi.

– Espera... Você vai casar? Como assim? - perguntei, deixando a droga do lençol cair, deixando expostos meus seios, ainda bem que estou com o sutiã!

– Ahn... Sim, me casarei hoje também, isso não é maravilhoso? Se eu soubesse que se casaria hoje, teríamos marcado de nos casar na mesma igreja, no mesmo horário e tudo mais. Nossa, estava com tantas saudades de vocês. Falei com a doida da Alice e ela me parece bem contente com seu namorado. Fiquei impressionado por ela ainda estar com Jasper, me lembro dele ser um galinha. - comentou com a voz rouca.

Céus, Edward vai casar... Hoje! Não. Isso não está acontecendo, como ele pode se casar? Infernos, ele é meu, eu é que devo me casar com ele e não essa devassa que está querendo dar o golpe. Poxa, poxa, poxa. O que eu faço? Digo que não vou me casar e que a gente pode viver felizes para sempre? _Claro que não Isabella, isso não mudaria nada. Só você que iria ficar chupando dedo enquanto o maravilhoso dorme com a devassa da noiva_ _dele_. Minha consciência berrava para mim. Caramba, de repente uma dor sufocante bateu contra mim. E primeiro: Como conseguiram organizar tudo se ele chegou ontem? Maldita Esme! Aquela traidora, organizou tudo por debaixo dos panos.

Novamente uma dor, aquela dor... A mesma dor que senti quando Edward saiu de Forks e foi para NYC. Aquela dor quando eu lembrava dos momentos felizes que passamos juntos, aquela dor quando eu o abraçava e sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo por mim. Mas, que merda! Ele não pode casar... Não agora que o reencontrei, que nos reencontramos e que poderíamos ficar juntos, que eu poderia conquistá-lo como eu havia planejada há anos.

Mas, o desgraçado arrasador de corações acha que irei me casar com Jake de verdade! Oh santo Deus, o que eu faço?

– Ah, legal... - sussurrei franzindo o cenho. _Poxa, magrela pensa em algo! Rá! Saber o nome da mulher que o terá. _– Você... Quem é que vai casar com você?

– Ah, é a Tanya Denali... A gente fazia faculdade juntos. - sorriu alegre e aquilo acabou comigo. Ele está feliz?

– Tanya... Pilantra! - murmurei para mim mesma e passei as mãos pelo rosto. - Se formou em medicina... Eu vou me formar em Fotografia. - procurei algum assunto para distrair Edward, enquanto penso em algo para impedir essa coisa de casamento.

Mas, ao contrário do meu, Edward se casará de verdade e eu ficarei chupando dedo para sempre! Oh magrela idiota! Por que eu fui concordar com Charltt e Jake? Aqueles dois me pagam mesmo!

– Ora, vai mesmo fazer Fotografia. Fico feliz por você. - disse rindo e eu o encarei de novo. Retardado!

Depois que o deslumbrante desgraçado arrasador de corações acabou de me examinar, nós conversamos sobre nossos "_noivos_", mas foi uma breve conversa, já que eu estava quase voando em cima dele, quando a intrometida da Alice adentrou no quarto e começou a encher o saco de Edward, dizendo que ele deveria sair e se ajeitar para seu próprio casamento. Mas que merda, essa baixinha bandida tinha que se intrometer entre nós? Eu estava quase abrindo o bico para falar que a coisa de casamento era uma farsa! E ainda tinha que perguntar como os preparativos do casamento dele fora feito tão rápido!

Alice é a única que também sabe do casamento falso. Mas, parece que a bandida está desconfortável por ver meu estado com o reencontro de merda. Poxa, quero matar todo mundo, principalmente essa safada de Tanya!

– Tchau, Edward. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para conversarmos. Bella precisa se ajeitar! - e assim Edward foi expulso do quarto, sem ao menos me dar um abraço.

– Sua baixinha bandida do caramba, por que você expulsou Edward daqui?! Ele acha que eu vou casar, bosta! - quase berrei e me levantei da cama, deixando Alice me ver com a lingerie.

– Você queria o quê? Não vou deixar você estragar tudo. Nós prometemos e não vai ser o Edward que irá atrapalhar tudo, logo no dia. Poxa Bells, o Ed vai casar, ok? Não tem para que você querer seguir em frente com seu plano de querer ele. - resmungou, rolando os olhos verdes e grandes.

– Alice! - berrei seu nome, sentindo meu corpo estremecer de ódio.

Confesso que Alice nunca gostou dessa minha paixão por Edward, no começo ela até me apoiou, porém quando eu fiquei quase um mês chorando por ele, ela decidiu dar o basta e começar a me tratar como uma filha, me dando sermões por está chorando por um cara que nem liga para mim. O que é mentira, Edward era um grande amigo, mas eu bem percebia seus olhares para mim... Ou era paranoia minha e Alie sempre teve razão? Oh merda.

– Não vou permitir que você fique sofrendo. O cara vai casar e não podemos fazer nada. Ele parece até feliz. Eu conversei com ele antes dele ser arrastado por Charlie. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, mas cara... Edward é um idiota que ferrou com a vida sentimental da minha única e melhor amiga! - disse, jogando as mãozinhas para o alto.

– Alice... Eu amo esse homem, ok? Tente entender... Ninguém vai me fazer desistir dele. Eu sei que ele é o cara certo, que tem as características que quero no meu namorado e futuro marido! Deus ouviu minhas orações e eu sei que essa é a confirmação!

– Você já desistiu. E o casamento dele só comprova que ele nunca te quis. Acorda magrela! Não pode ficar com essa ira toda para cima de mim. Eu te salvei de um furacão. E também, cuidado para não pensar que é a voz de Deus quando na verdade é o seu _desejo_ fazendo você se tornar louca. - jogou na minha cara e se eu não estivesse tão triste por dentro, juro que arrancaria a cabeça dessa bandida agora mesmo.

Alice ficou do meu lado todo o tempo, mas ela é irritada com o Edward por ele ter me feito sofrer tanto. Mas, o arrasador de corações não tem culpa se é um homem gentil, encantador, perfeito. Eu não me apaixonei por ele porque ele é simplesmente másculo em tudo, mas eu me apaixonei por tudo nele. De seus defeitos até suas qualidades. Alice teima em dizer que a gente não se conheceu direito, já que nós só fomos amigos por um ano. Mas cara... Um ano para mim foi como mil anos. Eu o amo e o quero para mim. Quero mostrar à ele quem eu sou, quem eu sou de verdade. Quero mostrar para ele uma Isabella que sempre se escondeu dentro de mim.

– Alice... - falhei miseravelmente e antes que percebesse, as lágrimas grossas já escorriam por minhas bochechas quentes.

– Não... Droga, por que esse merdinha teve que aparecer logo hoje? Estava tudo indo tão bem! - praguejou e veio até mim, me abraçando.

Não aguentei segurar e me entreguei de vez ao choro. Os soluços ficaram mais audíveis e meu rosto já estava banhado de lágrimas. A dor me penicava no peito, lembrando-me de Edward e seus encantos. Mal pude aproveitar nosso pequeno momento de reencontro e a sós. Merda, eu o amo tanto. Aquele sentimento que estava até então adormecido, acabou por acordar somente quando o vi na porta do meu quarto, com aqueles olhos verdes brilhando e felizes.

Por que tudo tem de ser complicado para mim? Primeiro vem esses meus sentimentos por Edward, depois vem esse plano de eu me casar para acobertar minha irmã, agora essa bomba de Edward e seu casamento. Não tenho tempo para raciocinar, não tenho tempo nem de tentar fazer algo, não posso me mover, não posso tentar consertar as coisas.

Mesmo que eu quisesse, a realidade me atingiu. Sim, Edward não gosta de mim, tanto é que irá se casar. Se casar hoje, logo hoje. A dor só aumenta no meu peito e estou me sentindo um lixo ambulante. Pela primeira vez, de muito tempo, sinto que viver não faz mais sentido. Por que Edward? Por que você não me deu uma chance de eu te encantar como você me encantou? Isso é uma droga.

– Não pode se entregar à isso Bells. Não deixe esse sentimento te levar novamente para o fundo do poço. - sussurrava Alice, enquanto eu a abraçava mais apertado, berrando por conta do choro. - Edward não sabe o que perdeu. Ele foi tão idiota, que não te percebeu quando ainda era tempo. Esse idiota... Ele não te merece. - tentou me acalmar, mas suas palavras só me faziam sofrer mais.

Sim, se eu tivesse consciência de me mostrar mesmo para Edward naquela época, quem sabe a gente não estaria se casando hoje? Se... Se... Se...

– Alice... Alice! - gritei chorando, soluçando alto.

– Bella... - disse me afastando e segurado meus ombros. - Pare... Agora! - ordenou e eu estremecia por causa do choro.

– Dói... Dói muito Alie. Faz parar! - exclamei num fio de voz e encarei seus olhos verdes, estavam marejados e ela negou com a cabeça. - Por que não pode fazer parar? Por quê?

– Venha tomar banho. - sorriu fraco e me levou até o banheiro da minha suíte. - Precisa se preparar para o casamento. Está de péssima.

– Não... Não quero casar. Não quero mais essa bosta de farsa... - murmurei, deixando-me levar para o _box._

– Irá tomar um banho, vai lavar esse rosto e depois irá vestir uma roupa leve. Daqui a pouco chegarão os maquiadores e os cabeleireiros. Ficará linda! Todos irão te amar com o penteado que escolhemos e o vestido? Ah, estou ansiosa para vê-la de noiva oficialmente. - me ignorava e a água morna me molhava, mesmo ainda usando a lingerie.

– Por que...? - murmurei soluçando e Alice me banhou como uma criancinha doente. Mas, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Doente de amor.

Até mesmo meus pais, até mesmo os pais de Edward percebiam minha paixão por ele, mas o desgraçado arrasador de corações não percebia! Era tão retardado que nunca percebeu. Nunca se importou, na realidade.

Após me lavar, Alice me entregou um roupão preto e eu o vesti. As lágrimas já haviam cessado e meu coração ainda doía um pouco. Alice escolheu um vestido preto com uma pequena manga, liso e aredondado abaixo do quadril, chegando até um pouco em cima dos meus joelhos. A mesma escovou meus cabelos e depois me encarou ternamente.

– Tudo ficará bem. Confie em mim. Agora, nós duas vamos descer para a sala e conversar com todo mundo. Tomar um café delicioso. Estou faminta e tenho certeza que você também está. - disse a baixinha bandida e eu sorri sem humor.

Alice estava com um vestido branco, justo ao seu pequeno corpo, usava uma sapatilha preta e seus cabelos estavam com uma tiara de laço vermelha.

– Por que não posso ficar aqui? É mais confortável. - falei suspirando e mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Nada disso... Não mostrará para os outros que ainda ficou mexida por conta de Edward, aquele idiota. _Você_ vai mostrar que continua a poderosa Swan que sempre foi. Vamos lá. - me puxou pela mão. - Bella, mexa-se!

– Tá bom, _mamãe_. - Reclamei e sorri. Saímos do meu quarto, descendo as escadas do primeiro andar.

– Olha aí... As sumidas apareceram! - escutei minha amiga de infância Makenna falar e todo mundo rindo. Parece que a felicidade estava instalada aqui na sala. Sorri forçado, terminando de descer as escadas, com Alice segurando minha mão.

– Cadê o papai? - perguntei suavemente, mas parece que o mesmo não está em casa. Maldito! Ele nem me avisou que era o Edward e foi isso que me fez fraquejar, e céus... Edward me viu numa mó situação constrangedora. Carlisle e Esme são outros que eu também irei pôr contra parede, eles ainda mantém contato com meus pais e nem para avisar nada! Nem para _me_ avisar!

– Vamos tomar café... Desculpem não termos aparecido antes. Ahn, Bella vai lá... Vou ter que resolver um negócio antes. - Alice disse rindo estranho. Aquele sorriso era de uma Alice que está tramando algo. Dei de ombros e passei pelas meninas, chegando à cozinha.

* * *

><p>Estava me sentindo melhor. Ninguém ousou falar de Edward enquanto eu estava presente. Não sei se estava transparecendo que revê-lo mexeu comigo, mas me permiti acreditar que não. Os cabeleireiros e maquiadores apareceram por volta das onze da manhã. E o circo se formou. As vozes das mulheres presentes na sala estavam me deixando com dor de cabeça. Tudo bem que as minhas tias e primas chegaram para alegrar o meu dia, mas sinceramente, eu estava irritada pela bagunça que estavam fazendo!<p>

Paul cuidava do meu cabelo, enquanto Lauren fazia minhas unhas. Eles haviam trazido seus equipamentos todos para a sala, onde é mais espaçoso. Concordei é claro e todo mundo estava se produzindo para o "_casamento_" das três horas da tarde.

Fique sabendo que Edward se casaria às cinco, então... Tive a ideia de passar lá depois da cerimônia do casamento com Jake, mas logo desisti. Não teria coragem, quem quisesse que iria comemorar a minha desgraça, o casamento do desgraçado arrasador de corações. E ainda tinha que deixar Charlotte escapar para poderem fugir. Sem chances de encontrar a pilantra do Edward. A pilantra _dele_... Argh! Eu tenho que aprender a não me auto-defraudar, porque a situação é crítica aqui, hein?!

Alice não apareceu para tomar café e nem para se ajeitar. O que eu percebi. Logo que Lauren acabou minhas unhas, eu vi a bandida cochichar para Charltt, que estava cabisbaixa. O que será que a baixinha aprontou, onde ela estava esse tempo todo? Outra que eu vou colocar contra parede e fazer umas perguntinhas.

Charlie e os outros homens não se encontravam em casa, disseram que iriam para um hotel, para poderem se arrumar. Eu soube que o vestido de noiva já estava pronto e Renée fez questão de tentar me deixar ansiosa para vesti-lo. O que não funcionou, já que minha revolta contra casamentos me fez apenas sorrir e ignorar totalmente a importância do mesmo. Claro que eu tinha provado antes, mas adicionaram algumas coisas, então seria como tipo uma nova experiência por coloca-lo. Rolei os olhos.

O nervosismo estava me acompanhando desde que comecei a fazer o cabelo, não. Não era para o casamento, mas sim para o que eu faria depois dele. Merda, eu não deveria ter concordado com isso. Tudo estava certo, ok? Porém, era tão surreal que eu pensava estar num pesadelo. Menti, sofri, chorei e agora estarei me casando há poucas horas. Casando de mentira. Isso parece aquelas novelas mexicanas, sabe? É uma enrolação e sofrimento misturado. Esse drama todo eu achei que só acontecia realmente nos mundos ficcionais, mas eu fui otária.

– Bella... Podem deixar ela por um momento, por favor? - Alice interrompeu Lauren, que começaria minha maquiagem especialmente nos olhos.

– Claro, senhorita Brandon. - Lauren se afastou e Paul fez pouco caso e se afastou também. Ele era definitivamente estranho. Eu conversaria com minha mãe por ter escolhido um cara que não era gay para fazer meu cabelo. Nada contra, mas ele me olhava com cobiça e isso meio que me irritou também. Merda, não está vendo que eu vou casar?! Mesmo que de mentira, ele não sabe, certo? Safado!

– O que é baixinha bandida? Estou fazendo tudo direitinho... Aguentando essa soada, esse povo tudo me enchendo o saco e ainda os olhares daquele cabeleireiro para cima de mim! E sim! Onde estava minutos atrás? - murmurei rolando os olhos e suspirando em seguida. Coisa boa não vinha. Alice estava pálida e sorria nervosa. O que ela aprontou dessa vez? Será que tem algo a ver com Jazz, seu namorado? Só o que me faltava!

– Preciso que vá lá fora e que... Pegue o presente de Flinton, ele acabou de trazer. Seja educada e vá você mesma. Ele é amigo da sua família, apenas vá. - disse desconfiada e eu franzi o cenho, me levantando da poltrona.

Percebi que ninguém prestava atenção em nós e me aproximei mais dessa bandida, a cercando. Ela olhou para suas unhas cor de vinho.

– Por que está toda desconfiada? O que aprontou, Alice? - perguntei espiando por cima de seus ombros, vendo se alguém olhava para nós. Estávamos com tanta cara de conspiratória, que achei mesmo que alguém poderia está nos espionando. Mas, como somos otárias e metidas, ninguém realmente nos olhava.

– Não é nada! Só quero que seja educada e vá receber seu presente de _casamento_. Ele está lá fora. Sabe que Flinton é um grande amigo, não faça desfeita. - sussurrou e eu assenti, bufando.

– Qual a dificuldade dele entrar e me entregar? Afinal, eu me lembro de ter colocado ele na lista de convidados e ele ter confirmado, até levaria sua esposa e seus filhos para o casamento. - resmunguei, encolhendo os ombros. Eu não queria sair de casa, não agora.

- Deixe de besteira! Acho que ele só quer ser um dos primeiros a entregar os presentes. - ela murmurou, dando de ombros. Mordi o lábio, suspirando.

- Ok... Volto já. - falei, mas senti sua mão em meu braço.

– Não faça cena. - informou e eu dei de ombros, meio que confusa. Por que diabos eu faria cena?

– Ok, mamãe. Tô de olho. - sorri para ela e fiz um sinal com as mãos, antes de lhe dar as costas, e ainda a vi rir. Caminhei para fora de casa. Certo, eu definitivamente estou tendo um dia de merda hoje.

Minha casa é enorme e só conseguimos chegar até aqui, por conta do esforço de meu pai. Charlie era somente um Arquiteto desconhecido aqui em Forks, mas quando ele começou a trabalhar na empresa do Flinton, ele ficou muito conhecido, tanto é que abriu sua própria empresa. A _Design Swan_, que fica no centro da cidade, na Olympic Washington D.C. Minha família é muito respeitada aqui em Forks, pelo menos reconhecida.

Caminhei despreocupada e notei um carro preto estacionado em frente ao portão da casa. _Hm, deve ser o Flinton e sua __estranheza de comportamento_. Olhei para trás e ninguém estava presente. Continuei a caminhar. Saí portão a fora, passando pelo pequeno jardim na frente da casa. Sorri tentando ver alguém por trás dos vidros escuros, mas não dava para ver nada, isso é bem a cara do Flinton. Então, um homem loiro e altíssimo apareceu, saindo do carro. Franzi o cenho, um novo motorista, quem sabe?

– Isabella Swan? - perguntou e eu notei seu sotaque russo. Lembrei-me de um colega do meu pai quando nos veio visitar ano passado e o seu sotaque chamou minha atenção, ele era russo e adorava mostrar isso. Uau, esse cara é realmente grande. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e seus olhos se estreitavam enquanto me analisava. Isso me fez encolher os ombros.

– Eu mesma... Onde está o Flinton? - perguntei cruzando os braços, tentando melhorar a sensação ruim em minha espinha. O loiro riu, sarcástico. Os dentes eram um pouco amarelados e seu sorriso parecia malicioso. Engoli em seco. Que merda é essa?

– Nos seus sonhos, querida. - e assim, senti uma pancada na cabeça. _Au_, doeu muito, muito para caramba! Mas, só me lembro de tudo ficar escuro e meu corpo ser jogado num banco nada confortável.

**N/A: Eita O.O Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem-me saber o que pensam! Tadinha da Bella, huh? Mas, quem nunca passou por um processo assim? hahahah O que acharam desse loiro, hein? Vish, russo... E vocês devem ter noção que a Bella foi sequestrada! Eita. O que acha que acontece no próximo? **

**Fiquem bem e até qualquer dia! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Abraçada por ele

**N/A: Heeey, pessoas! Desculpem não ter postado logo, é que eu estava revisando e editando algumas coisas no capítulo para agradar ainda mais vocês :3 O cap de hoje tem muitas surpresas e doideras para vocês hahahah Agradeço MUITO pelos comentários de incentivo. Boa leitura!**

Bella/N

§§

Quando abri os olhos, estava tudo preto. Eu estava com um pano na cabeça e minhas mãos estavam amarradas com algo. Merda, onde eu estava? Sei que estou sentada numa cadeira e pude ouvir dois homens conversando, mas era em russo e eu não sei russo. Maldita hora que preferi aprender francês. Um cheiro enjooso me fez quase vomitar. Era uma mistura de bebida e mato. Mas que coisa, onde estou?!

– Vamos falar com ela... - um disse em inglês e de repente arrancaram o pano da minha cabeça. A luz fez meus olhos arderem e eu fiquei cega por uns instantes. Que indelicadeza desses homens!

– Ora, ora... Isabella Swan está bem acordada. - o loiro de antes sussurrou, se agachando na minha frente, apoiando seus braços nas minhas coxas expostas pelo vestido. Notei que estava num quarto velho de alguma casa. Uma cama estava depositada em minha frente e ao lado uma escrivaninha caindo aos pedaços. Uma janela ficava ao lado da cama, um vidro quebrado e os outros embaçados. Estava chovendo, chovendo muito.

– Onde... Onde estou? - murmurei temerosa, tentando tirar seus braços de perto de mim, mas ele apenas sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha grossa.

– Está bem longe de Forks e nem tente fazer esteria. Não iremos te soltar. - falou com seu sotaque irritante e eu arregalei os olhos. O que?! Certo. Eu li uma vez sobre esse tipo de coisa no colegial. Eu tenho que prestar atenção em suas fisionomias e depois de meus familiares pagarem o resgate, falar para a polícia. Okay, eu posso fazer isso... Também tenho que ficar calada, mas sinceramente? Eu não vou aguentar!

– O que vocês querem? - perguntei com a voz embargada por conta do momento desacordada, a minha boca estava seca e minha garganta estava ardendo. Só o que me faltava mesmo, viu?

– Sempre as mesmas perguntas idiotas. Olha aqui Swan, nós não iremos dizer nada. Mais tarde iremos trazer alguns alimentos. Vamos Laurent, pode mandar trazer o outro. E novamente: nada de esteria ou nós faremos umas coisinhas imprudentes caso isso aconteça. - o loiro chamou o moreno, que tinha o cabelo rastafári. Eles sorriram e abriram a porta atrás de mim. Como eles são estúpidos! Nem mesmo usar máscaras ou algo assim. Pff, eu hein. Pude ouvir umas vozes e me assustei quando ouvi uma pancada forte. Misericórdia, será que vão me matar agora?!

– Não podem me deixar presa aqui! - gritei me levantando da cadeira, mas estou com as mão presas, o que me irritou profundamente. Olhei para toda a extensão do quarto e notei ter uma porta que dava para algum lugar. Deus me livre que eu me moveria para procurar algo naquele cômodo. Suspirei e fui até a cama que estava forrada com um lençol mais ou menos limpo, na verdade parecia que pisaram em cima dele e simplesmente tiveram preguiça de lavá-lo.

Com a boca, consegui desfazer o nó das cordas que prendiam minhas mãos. Meu pulso está ardendo para caramba. Foi quando novamente a porta foi aberta e um cara alto e loirinho adentrou no quarto e junto a ele um outro homem, mas esse estava com a cabeça coberta pelo mesmo pano que possivelmente era igual ao que eu estava usando. O jogou contra o chão. Forte. Arregalei os olhos.

– Céus! - arfei por conta do susto. Ouvi um gemido de dor e o loirinho se foi porta à fora. Engoli em seco e fiquei observando o homem sentar-se no chão, as mãos presas o dificultava de arrancar o pano.

– Quem está aí? - sussurrou e Santo Jeová! Eu reconhecia aquela voz. Edward! E isso foi minha perdição.

Me aproximei do _possível_ Edward e me agachei em sua frente. Minhas mãos tremendo.

– Edward? - murmurei e o ouvi gemer mais alto. Ah que vá para a merda, se for um estuprador se fingindo de Edward e que aqueles russos mandaram para cá justamente para isso, bem... Vou arriscar e estou nem aí! Com rapidez arranquei a porcaria do pano da cabeça dele.

Uau, eu estava mesmo com o Edward naquele lugar, fomos sequestrados por russos filhos da mãe! Arregalei os olhos ainda mais.

– Bella... _Aai_... - ele reclamou e eu tratei é claro, de desamarra-lo.

– Edward... Edward, está sentindo muita dor? - perguntei sentando no chão ao lado dele. Que roçava as mãos nos pulsos avermelhados.

– Eles bateram algo na minha cabeça e antes de me jogarem aqui, me deram uma cotovelada no estômago. Filhos da mãe... - rosnou e eu engoli em seco novamente.

– Ok... Temos que entender o que está rolando aqui! - me exaltei e Edward me encarou incrédulo.

– Não seja idiota Bella, eles estão querendo arrancar dinheiro das nossas famílias. Poxa, eu ia me casar hoje! Claro que não irei mais, porque com certeza eles não soltarão a gente rápido. - tagarelou e eu me levantei daquele chão sujo.

– Está preocupado com o casamento e não com a sua saúde, a sua condição aqui? Você está todo lascado aí e fica falando de casamento! - reclamei, jogando as mãos para o alto, exasperada.

– Claro que não estou só preocupado com o meu casamento... Merda.

– Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui!

– Claro que não podemos sair daqui. Eles parecem perigosos. Russos e mafiosos, é só o que me faltava para que essa novela mexicana ficasse mais dramática. - Edward se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e eu o ajudei a ir até a cama. Só em está ao lado dele um fogo subiu entre minhas pernas. Caramba! Eu não deveria me sentir assim, eu sei que essa não é realmente o momento para meus hormônios atacarem, mas que culpa tenho? Eles agem sozinhos!

– Então, o que faremos senhor s_abe tudo_? Edward, fomos sequestrados, consegue raciocinar isso? Não sabemos o que pode acontecer com a gente. - quando terminei de falar, um trovão explodiu lá fora e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. - Não acredito que está acontecendo isso... - murmurei e sentei-me ao lado dele, na cama. Massageei minhas têmporas doloridas.

– Deixa de drama. Temos que ser calculistas nessas horas. - respondeu grosso e eu o olhei, embasbacada.

– Como assim calculistas? O que quer dizer com isso?

– Devemos fazer tudo como eles querem, se não queremos ser machucados novamente. Só levei essa cotovelada porque fui inventar de correr, um erro. Também não podemos ficar tagarelando ou brigando com eles, isso pode irritá-los. Acho que sabe que devemos prestar atenção em suas fisionomias para denunciá-los depois e também, devemos conquistar a confiança deles, tentando parecer relaxado. Ahn... Eu sei que não é o momento para pensar nisso, mas pode massagear minha barriga? - falou novamente grosso e eu fiquei paralisada, tentando absorver o que ele disse. _Sério_, Edward?!

Esse é o Edward encantador? Espera, antes de fazer algo eu tenho que entender o que está acontecendo aqui! Vamos por partes... Fui sequestrada, fui jogada nesse quarto abandonado, o loiro ainda encostou seus braços nas minhas coxas, Edward também foi sequestrado, Edward está machucado, Edward está sendo um grosso, Edward está querendo ser calculista, Edward... Edward... Edward! Edward quer que eu massageei seu tanquinho! Ah, é muita coisa para minha cabeça com raciocínio lerdo!

– O... O-o que pediu? - falhei e ele gargalhou.

– Tudo bem. Meu corpo está um desastre e minha irritação me fez ter dor de cabeça. Essa catinga também não ajuda... - sorriu torto e aquilo me quebrou. Poxa, Ed seu malvado, isso acaba com a pouca sanidade que tenho e ainda, esperanças que tenho.

– Ok... Eu nunca massageei ninguém, mas vou fazer isso para o seu bem. Deita aí, antes que eu desista. - levantei e fiz careta para que ele deitasse nessa cama nojenta.

– Ok. - sorriu e deitou-se. Ai que nojo!

– Se doer eu não tenho culpa. Você... Você foi avisado que eu nunca fiz isso antes. Deus, a gente nem devia está pensando nisso, estamos sequestrados e aqueles loucos podem matar a gente a qualquer hora! Eu sei que são mais de dois, eu sei óbvio. Estamos no meio de um grupo de mafiosos e eles querem nosso dinheiro e eu estou com medo, estou assustada demais para raciocinar um pouco mais rápido... Edward, você acabou de se machucar feio por causa deles. - sussurrei exasperada e senti lágrimas molharem minhas bochechas. - Estou sem noção do tempo... - solucei, escondendo meu rosto em minhas mãos que tremiam. Boba? Sim, eu sei.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupa. Daremos um jeito de fazer eles nos informarem umas coisas distraidamente, isso sempre acontece. - escutei Edward falar e eu sabia que ele não estava mais deitado na cama e sim em pé à minha frente, seu cheiro másculo de lavanda fez minhas narinas dilatarem e meu coração acelerar.

– Não sei o que pensar... Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo está fraco e... - antes de terminar minha frase, senti seus braços me arrodearem.

Caramba, isso é sério? Estou sendo abraçada por Edward Cullen?

**N/A: Eeeeh! Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem-me saber o que pensam! Enfim, eu quero informar que tudo o que ocorrer na fic foi pesquisado e estou bem informada. Quero que saibam que a Bella por mais que se torne uma chorona, a situação que ela está é bem complexa hahahah Então, até a próxima! E ah! Sobre esses russos mafiosos: eles não usaram máscaras ou algo para esconder suas identidades por um motivo que será explicado mais para a frente, ok? Eles não são idiotas e tal, vocês vão entender. **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Machucada pelo amor

**N/A: Hey, people! Sorry pela demora da postagem. Eu estava com pouco tempo e minha inspiração para postar estava zero. E bem, como estou editando os capítulos dessa fic, ficou realmente complicado atualizar. Pois bem, aqui estou eu e espero sinceramente que gostem do capítulo :3 Boa leitura e leiam as notas finais, é importante como qualquer outra hahahah**

Bella/N

§§

Quente. Era tudo o que eu poderia dizer sobre ter os braços dele em minha volta, apertando gentilmente. Mas, antes mesmo de eu raciocinar o que estava acontecendo direito, ele me soltou rapidamente, como se esse contato o queimasse como estava me queimando, como se ele estivesse acabado de se dar conta disso. Nem ao menos me deu uma chance de abraçá-lo de volta, o que não ocorreu desde quando ele se afastou e foi embora. Abaixei a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto corar absurdamente, enquanto escutava as batidas erráticas do meu coração em meus ouvidos. Poxa, eu queria abraçar esse desgraçado arrasador de corações e ele me soltou!

– Tudo vai ficar bem, irei te proteger, Bella. Fique calma, ok? Não quero dividir um quarto com uma chorona e _fresca_. - resmungou afastando-se e voltando a deitar-se na cama. Meu lábio tremeu pela súbta raiva. - Vem cá Bella, me deve a massagem. Estou péssimo _mesmo_. - disse com desdém e eu fui obrigada a encará-lo incrédula com sua atitude egoísta.

– Sou chorona e fresca? É isso? - perguntei, cruzando os braços que tremiam, tamanha a intensidade em meu olhar para esse rabugento. Como ele pode apenas agir assim comigo? Pude ouvir sua risada sedutora e rolei os olhos, batendo o pé no chão, feito uma criança birrenta.

– Não seja besta Bella, vem logo. _Aai_. - reclamou, desabotoando a camisa xadrez na minha cara! Oh Céus, oh_ Rainha das magrelas na_ _seca! _Me ajudem a sobreviver. A raiva dissipando-se devagar, enquanto eu o observava. Certo, eu sou uma completa boba e iludida.

Suspirei, deixando meus braços caírem ao lado de meu corpo, me aproximando do indivíduo mais sexy do planeta. Ele continuava a desabotoar a camisa e eu já podia ver seu peito desnudo. Santa merda. _Extraordinário!, _minha mente gritava, berrava. Sorri com os lábios secos e arrodeei a cama, engatinhando para poder me sentar ao seu lado. Ele não me olhou nesse momento, mas que merda, tenho certeza que deixei minha calcinha à mostra e esse retardado nem prestou atenção! Rolei os olhos e desfiz os nós do meu a_ll_ s_tar_, os jogando pelo chão. Eu sou mole. Não adianta eu tentar blindar meu coração, ele sempre obedece Edward com apenas um olhar dele. Sou uma burra, mas quem resistiria?

Mesmo sentindo nojo daquela cama, daquele lugar, Edward era como um perfume, posto ali para me acalmar e me deixar mais relaxada, coisa que só ele pode fazer. Finalmente ele virou a cabeça em minha direção e sorriu, o meu sorriso favorito, aquele que me deixa sem ar, sem chão... Sem tudo!

– V-você sabe que...

– Sei que pode me fazer relaxar Bella, suas mãos são finas e pequenas, ótimas para uma boa massagem. - sussurrou rindo e eu juro que imaginei outra coisa. Deus, o que é isso? Céus, não posso ficar levando as coisas que ele fala para segundas intenções. Não agora, não na barra que estamos passando. Puxei uma forte respiração.

– E-edward, é sério! Se eu te machucar mais? E como ainda consegue pensar nisso? - funguei, passando minhas mãos pelo rosto um pouco úmido ainda, por conta das lágrimas anteriores. Meu estômago girando de ansiedade para tocá-lo de uma vez.

– Não irá. Vai logo, gazela. - disse ríspido e eu estreitei os olhos. Que raios?!

– Gazela?

– Você parece uma... Bem fofinha, afinal. Chega de papo, está doendo para caramba! - reclamou e eu levantei minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas até o lugar atingido. Suspirei e espalmei o local. Okay, mantenha a calma, é só o corpo de Edward que você está tocando! Aaah, não consigo acreditar!

– Tudo bem? - perguntei afagando o lugar e cara... Estou simplesmente lascada se continuar sequestrada com Edward! Minha calcinha está uma perdição e que Deus me perdoe por está agindo feito uma cadela. Sua pele está super quente e mesmo estando frio aqui, nós estamos quentes para merda! _Oh, Rainha das magrelas na seca_!

– Perfeito, apenas continue... - assenti e massageei o lugar com as pontas dos dedos, com cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais. Não aguentaria vê-lo se machucar além do que já está por minha causa. Não por minhas mãos!

Estou tentando raciocinar, mas é uma missão impossível. Edward parece tão calmo com tudo isso, será que ele já foi sequestrado e está calmo por que sabe que vamos sair daqui? Espero muitíssimo que sim, pois estou com medo, estou triste. E cara, minha família e a família do Ed devem estar loucos a nossa procura. Minha mãe com certeza deve ter chamado o F.B.I para nos achar, já que é toda exagerada, mas eu estaria agradecida. Porém, eu estou com Edward, um momento quase a sós nesse muquifo. Então, as perguntas estão se formando na minha cabeça cada vez mais...

Onde estamos? Onde estão os sequestradores? Como vamos nos lavar? A comida vai estar envenenada quando eles trazerem? O que acontece com pessoas sequestradas? Será que ainda sairei daqui com o Edward? Balancei a cabeça e sem querer apertei a região, fazendo Edward gemer baixo. Xinguei e rapidamente voltei a me concentrar na massagem e encarei seu rosto sereno, meu coração acelerando. Tão lindo, tão... _Meu. _Sorri feito boba e sim, o meu amor por ele é tão... Profundo que chega a doer, prova disso foi essa manhã horrenda. Uma pontada de dor de cabeça começou a surgir, maldita enxaqueca.

Mal consigo acreditar que aqui estamos nós, juntos! Nem pude conversar com ele direito, mas com certeza poderei falar com ele depois de nossas famílias e amigos nos acharem e assim poderemos ficar juntos e nos casar... Ter três filhos e um cachorrinho chamado Bob, morar num bairro afastado da cidade, somente aproveitando nossa vida feliz e amorosa.

Mas, isso tudo só passa de um mero sonho, um sonho que eu sempre sonhei realizar quando ele voltasse, mas tudo saiu como eu não esperava. Será que a noiva de Edward o está procurando? Uma dor me preencheu, me fazendo perder a respiração.

– O que foi? - senti a mão enorme de Edward apertar as minhas, que pararam com os movimentos circulares sobre a região no seu estômago. O suor descendo por minha testa, enquanto eu encarava seus profundos olhos verdes. Os mais lindos que eu já vi.

– E-estava... Pensando alto aqui. Sua noiva, ela deve está pirando agora. - murmurei rouca, por conta da merda do choro contido. Como não chorar com isso? Como não chorar ao perceber que o único cara que você realmente ama, está com outra?

– O seu noivo deve está também. - falou ríspido novamente e tirou minhas mãos de sua pele, sentando-se ereto. - Afinal... Nem conseguimos conversar direito. Você é tão estúpida, Isabella. - afirmou coçando a testa e eu arregalei os olhos. Como ele pode trazer o pior de mim e o melhor de mim ao mesmo tempo? O pior seria a raiva que sinto toda vez que ele age feito um babaca e o melhor seria quando é gentil e legal comigo.

– O quê? Por que está me xingando dessa forma?

– Antigamente eu achei que você fosse mais... Resistente. Mas, você se tornou uma estúpida, que agora está se casando com o Black lá. - fez uns gestos com as mãos e eu bufei, indignada por ele está falando dessa forma do Jake. Ah, não Edward, não sou tão estúpida ao deixar você me colocar tão para baixo. Aqui o nível é outro!

– Até parece! Não sou eu que me casarei com uma mulher de quinta. - falei sem pensar e o encarei, ele estava com a boca aberta e os olhos verdes arregalados. Ora essa, ele me chama de estúpida e fala assim do meu cunhado? Não, sou muito estressada para ficar calada. Isso simplesmente não se encaixa em minha personalidade. Existem coisas que posso aturar de qualquer pessoa, mas não quando metem minha família no meio e sim, Jake é parte da minha família, eu o considero um amigo além de ser cunhado. E nem mesmo o amor da minha vida pode tratá-lo dessa forma, como se fosse qualquer um estúpido por querer casar comigo ou algo parecido. Edward pode me xingar, mas não meter alguém que amo no meio. Não mesmo!

– Está xingando minha _mulher_? - disse rindo, incrédulo com minhas palavras, eu apenas dei de ombros, não dando bola para seu olhar irritado. E ele fez questão de frisar a estúpida palavra _mulher_.

– Mulher é o caramba! Nem chegou a se casar com a baranga. - revirei os olhos, me levantando da cama. Certo, eu estou agindo feito uma cadela por está xingando uma mulher que não tem nada a ver com o que estamos passando e eu nem mesmo a conheço, mas sinceramente? Isso não me afeta. Louca? Talvez.

– A-há, até parece que você se casou também com o seu macho de merda. Não venha xingar a Tanya ou... - o cortei, sentindo todo o meu sangue se concentrar em meu rosto. Rangi os dentes, chupando uma forte respiração, fazendo meus pulmões doerem.

– Eu xingo a hora que eu quiser e nem você e nem ninguém vai me impedir, entendeu? E ah, sabe o que dizem sobre mulheres que vem de Nova York? Dizem que elas são umas devassas que imploram por dinheiro, que fazem de tudo para ter a grana que quiserem! - berrei, jogando as mãos para o alto. Bom, essa minha afirmativa não é realmente certa, mas bem, qualquer argumentação pode me levar para o topo dessa discussão completamente insana. Quando foi que a gente chegou aqui? Estou berrando com o _meu_ Edward! Oh Céus, isso é o que acontece quando estou com raiva.

– Não pode xingar ela! Se eu começar a xingar o seu noivinho filho da mãe, você não vai gostar, Swan! - ele alterou a voz, vindo em minha direção. Claro que não deixei de apreciar seu corpo maravilhosamente esculpido por músculos generosos. Mas, tive que me concentrar em minhas respostas. Todos dizem que eu tenho as melhores na ponta da língua, e é claro que eu sei disso. Convencida nível dez, babe.

– Essa é uma outra questão de ponto de vista. E bem, ele nem está presente aqui. Vá para à merda, Edward. Certo que ela não merece todas essas palavras ruins que eu estou falando, mas você procurou isso e meu bem, quem procura acha e você achou a Bella com raiva extrema. - sorri irônica e ele estreitou os olhos verdes em minha direção, ficando somente há dois passos em minha frente. Cruzei os braços contra o peito e dane-se se estou descalça nesse chão podre e fedido. Pouco me importa, agora é que as coisas melhoraram! Dizem que as brigas excitam as pessoas, não que eu já não esteja, mas em outro sentido...

– Ha-ha... Vá se ferrar Swan! Pensei que você havia mudado. Mas, continua a mesma de cinco anos atrás. Só fala merda e ainda acusa as pessoas que nem conhece, que nunca trocou sequer uma palavra! E eu não fiz nada para você metê-la na conversa e xingá-la dessa forma ridícula. Mas, o que esperar de você, hein? Acho que _nada_. - cuspiu as palavras dolorosamente e eu gargalhei, jogando a cabeça para trás. Yeah, eu fiz isso. Nem pude reagir com sua aproximação ameaçadora. Carambolas, ele anda que nem faz barulho! Engoli em seco, tornando-me ciente do calor que emanava dele. - Não ouse falar da minha noiva novamente.

– Ou o que, Edward mimado e rabugento Cullen? - cara, nem acredito que estou falando essas coisas para o meu Ed! Mas, estou excitada para caramba, como isso seria mesmo possível? Minha calcinha levemente úmida está um caos. Ri silenciosamente por está agindo realmente feito uma cadela. Isso não é certo, é o que minha mente dizia, mas meu corpo não se submete a ordens ou conselhos, o que é uma droga.

– Nem peça. Nem pense. Nem aja. Nem fale. - disse pausadamente e ele notou o quanto aquilo me atingiu. O sorriso formando em seus lábios como sempre era o meu preferido e meu coração! Ofeguei com sua respiração rápida batendo em meu rosto, ele estava muito próximo mesmo. Eu senti a gota do suor escorrendo pelos lados de minhas têmporas, a dor de cabeça ficando um pouco mais forte. Mordi o lábio, antes de proferir minha resposta audivelmente debochada.

– Eu faço o que eu quiser e você não pode mandar em mim. Passaram-se cinco anos e você estava afastado, passou todo esse tempo sem me ligar, sem merda nenhuma. Nem mesmo voltar para visitar seus pais você voltava ou talvez para me ver, quem sabe? Eu sofri muito Edward, sofri sim. Você era um _amigo _que eu sempre quis ao meu lado, mas então... Como em filmes de drama, você se foi. - sussurrei e falei a palavra _amigo_ com um pouco de dificuldade, já que eu não o queria somente como isso, como uma relação de amizade somente. Pude ouvir sua risada e a curiosidade me tomando, fitei seus olhos profundamente sexys.

– Passei cinco anos estudando feito um quase louco para conseguir realizar o meu sonho, para conseguir um bom emprego, para conseguir tudo o que eu queria e que não poderia realizar numa cidade pequena como Forks. Você só foi uma colega Isabella, não venha com isso... - disse friamente e aquilo me atingiu de jeito, como se ele soubesse realmente o que dizer para me magoar. Encarei-o, tentando mascarar minhas fracas e frágeis emoções.

– Alice sempre teve razão. Nós não nos conhecemos o suficiente. Fui uma idiota por ter te colocado num lugar em minha vida que nem mesmo você considerava! - rosnei, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos. Novamente ele me faz chorar e isso é uma porcaria. Ugh!

O que ele disse... Ele, ele me magoou da forma mais cruel que já me magoaram. Dizer tais palavras me fez cair realmente na real. Nunca. Ele nunca me quis nem como amiga.

Como fui besta, estúpida, como ele mesmo disse. O que é isso, afinal? Estamos discutindo essa coisa durante nosso sequestro de merda? Deus, por que mereço isso? Por que mereço sofrer tanto? Não, eu não posso. Não consigo. Eu amo Edward Cullen, aquele garoto e agora homem que sorria encantadoramente para mim, que conversava comigo amigavelmente, que compartilhou momentos engraçados e inesquecíveis comigo. Que queria o melhor para mim, que torcia por mim. Que hoje de manhã atuou tão bem quanto nas outras vezes. Que boba, boba!

Não... Não! Esse Edward à minha frente é um doido que bateu a cabeça muito forte e está delirando, só pode. Ele poderia ser tão cruel assim, certo? Eu começava a duvidar das minhas próprias questões.

– Alice nunca teve razão em nada, Bella. - murmurou e eu engasguei com o meu choro. - É difícil. É difícil toda essa merda...

– Do que está falando? Já não basta o que está me fazendo sentir? Por que... - senti novamente as lágrimas em meu rosto e ele riu, se afastando, novamente. Parece que isso tem se tornado um tipo de mania ou qualquer coisa, que toda vez ele usa isso para fugir do assunto ou essas merdas. Afastando-se é a mania de Edward, sim... Essa é sua mania. Afastar-se de mim.

– Melhor assim. Merda, será um tédio ficar aqui com você! - gritou, chutando a porta que até então, havia me esquecido dela. E lá estava o pequeno e imundo banheiro, com um vaso sanitário sem tampa e uma pia quebrada. Mas, esperançosamente daria para lavar algo pelo menos e havia um pequeno espelho grudado na parede.

– Eu... Eu te odeio. - murmurei entre um soluço que estava tentando conter, porque eu não poderia me humilhar ainda mais, mas como sou fraca, soltei-o com toda a dor que estava sentindo. Não sei de onde saíram essas palavras, mas eu já havia proferido-as. Enxuguei meu rosto, tentando não me render para mais uma crise, não na frente _desse_ crápula.

– Bom. - o ouvi debochar e escutei a cama fazendo uma soada, era ele deitando-se nela. Como ele consegue? Acabamos de discutir, acabei de mentir e ele simplesmente se deita e começa a encarar o teto? O quê?! Para ele realmente parece fácil toda essa situação inacabada entre nós. Eu aqui, sofrendo feito uma otária e ele ignora-me na maior cara dura. Burra, como fui burra!

Ri da minha própria burrice infinita. É claro que ele ficaria assim, já que eu não faço parte em nenhuma área de sua vida. Recolhi meu a_ll stars_ que estavam pelo chão e o pus ao lado da cama, sentando-me em cima deles, ficou desconfortável, mas posso aguentar. A fresca é a pareceira dele e a estúpida um lugar bem desconhecido! Rosnei, sentindo minha cabeça latejar.

– Mas que merda! - resmungou e eu levantei a cabeça, endurecendo a mandíbula por conta da raiva que ainda fluía em meu corpo. - Vai ficar aí mesmo? Não adianta fazer nada, eles não virão tão cedo. Já li sobre sequestros num site e sei o que e como reagirmos contra isso. Então, começa a relaxar aí. - o encarei mortalmente e ele bufou, voltando para o outro lado da cama, saindo de minhas vistas. Melhor assim, estúpido!

Meus olhos estão ardendo. Quero berrar! Quero minha mãe! E agora tenho a confirmação que ele nem sequestrado um dia foi. Leu num site, vá para à merda, Edward! Você é o pior que já me aconteceu e eu deixarei isso bem claro para ele quando esse dia horrível acabar e eu me dar conta de que isso pode ser apenas um sonho ruim... Que isso pode ser apenas minha imaginação. Assim espero, Deus... Assim espero.

Minha primeira briga e verdades com Edward. Eu o amo tanto que isso me machuca mais que um tiro e saber de seus pensamentos em alto e bom som, machuca-me ainda mais.

**N/A: Ôee, o que acharam? Edward finalmente mostrou quem ele realmente é, será que a Bella ainda sentirá com a mesma intensidade o amor por ele? Hmmm, é o que vamos descobrir nos próximos capítulos. E sim, não espero ter tanto drama, então relaxem.**

**Pois bem, como eu estou editando os caps da estória, quero dizer - principalmente para quem lia antes - que eu estou mudando palavras e atitudes dos personagens, mas nada que altere suas personalidades, right? **

**Não deixem de me dizer o que acham com seu review que faz o meu dia e um pequeno aviso de que as postagens não estão mais tão organizadas por conta da escola, que está puxando ainda mais de mim :c So, até o próximo cap! xx**

**ps: para quem lê minhas outras fics, estarei atualizando somente em Dezembro ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Atitude inesperada

**N/A: Hello, povo amado! Desculpem por não ter atualizado, é que meu tempo está ficando curto e como eu disse na atualização de TW, eu não seguirei cronogramas e postarei os caps assim que editados e tudo mais. Espero que gostem do cap e que não esqueçam de comentar! Agradeço as meninas que estão favoritando, seguindo e comentando com carinho! Espero encontrar vocês nos comentários :) Boa leitura! **

§§

B/N

Não sabia a noção das horas, eu estava sentada em meu all star há um tempo, que até minha bunda está dormente. Mas, não escutei mais Edward resmungar ou se movimentar na cama, nem mesmo trocar mais uma palavra comigo, o que foi rude de sua parte. Ugh! Suspirei exausta. Não seria tão ruim se eu começasse a fazer perguntas para ele, seria? Eu tenho direito de saber a verdade, certo? Óbvio que eu tenho, ele me enganou!

– Você fingia ser um Edward encantador, não era? - perguntei, tentando soar calma e controlada, não quero aranjar outra briga, não com ele. Me assustei quando vi seu rosto, ele sentou-se na cama, do lado onde eu estava sentada nos meus sapatos e percebi que ele havia tirado os sapatos também, talvez para sentir-se mais confortável, mesmo que a situação não deixe totalmente.

– Nunca fingi nada. Não tenho culpa se você cegou-se e só viu o que queria. - disse ríspido e eu sorri fraco, sabendo que eu fiz exatamente aquilo, eu só vi o que eu queria, o que meu coração queria ver. Depois daquela bendita briga, nem tenho forças para nem mesmo discutir com ele, o meu ex-Edward. Se é que ele fora meu antes, provavelmente não, somente na minha cabeça doentia e masoquista.

– Acho que foi isso mesmo... - bocejei, sentindo todo o meu corpo doer, gemi baixinho, ajeitando a minha coluna que latejou e a dor de cabeça ainda estava presente. Estiquei os meus braços e pernas, ai carambolas, eu estou realmente dolorida. Parece que eu corri uma maratona de cinco horas!

– É melhor se deitar na cama se não quiser ter algum problema mais tarde, as dores podem piorar. - o escutei sussurrar e bufei, ele já havia se levantado e estava explorando o quarto. Já falei que ele anda que nem produz som? Pois é, Edward parece que nem pesa! E olha que ele é enorme.

– Não vou me deitar no mesmo lugar que você! - reclamei baixinho, mas sei que ele poderia me escutar, mesmo com a chuva ainda caindo lá fora. Eu sou particurlamente muito infantil em certos pontos, mas quem iria deitar-se ao lado de um cara que te fez sofrer? Eu não deitaria e eu não vou.

– Posso fazer nada, então... Só temos essa e devemos está agradecidos por isso. - afirmou e logo depois gargalhou sozinho e eu rolei os olhos, me levantando com certa dificuldade, já que meus músculos estavam travados. Caminhei até a janela com cuidado e já era noite, pois estava bem escuro lá fora, senti os respingos de chuva baterem no meu rosto, que passavam pelo vidro quebrado da janela. Bufei novamente e o encarei. Ele estava olhando-se no pedaço de vidro que sei lá se posso chamar de espelho do banheiro imundo. Passando as mãos grandes pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Como pode ser tão bonito, mas tão estúpido? Argh, não acredito que caí na dele!

Tentei ao máximo ignorar a dor em meu corpo, mas a situação está crítica. Certo, mais um ponto para ele por ter dito que essa dor pode piorar ainda mais se eu continuar com birra e ficar ali, jogada ao lado da cama sentindo-me tola ou apenas ficar andando ao redor do quarto para tentar melhorar a minha situação. Melhor solução seria aceitar sua oferta de deitar naquela cama, que é o único escape que eu tenho, se ao menos tivesse um sofá... As possibilidades seriam melhores para essa pequenha disputa interior. O ignorei quando seus olhos pousaram em mim e suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas. Caminhei devagar até a cama, engatinhei até o centro da mesma e me sentei, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira escura. Cruzei os braços e fechei os olhos, puxando uma forte respiração, mordendo o lábio quando meus músculos doeram, principalmente dos braços. Estou tão cansada... Será que sairei daqui? Eu e Edward? E quando os caras voltarão aqui para falar conosco? Essas perguntas me assombram e eu estou com medo de suas respostas.

– Desculpe... - ainda pude ouvir ao longe, mas o sono me pegou de jeito e tudo escureceu como a noite, nem mesmo tempo de fazer uma oração eu tive.

* * *

><p>Uma claridade bateu contra meu rosto e eu resmunguei alguns xingamentos, minha cabeça estava um pouco pesada pelo súbto despertar. Um cheiro delicioso entrou por minhas narinas e eu entreabri os olhos, tentando focar a minha visão. Estava deitada na cama de bruços, com uma camisa abaixo da minha cabeça, servindo como travesseiro e eu notei ser a de Edward. Queria me levantar, mas estava com muita preguiça para fazer isso e meus músculos ainda doem um pouco. E bem, não me importei realmente se estava mostrando minha calcinha, dane-se isso.<p>

– Eu sei que está acordada. Eles trouxeram comida mais cedo. E sim! São cinco homens. - ouvi um sussurro e uma soada de sacolas, me sentei na cama lentamente, evitando me mexer muito.

Olhei ao redor e Edward estava sentado no chão, remexendo umas sacolas brancas e percebi duas mochilas instaladas ao lado da porta de madeira do quarto. Jesus, Ed está sem camisa! Arfei com a visão, arregalando os olhos. Ele levantou os olhos para mim. Estava de manhã e não estava chovendo mais e sim fazendo um pouco de sol.

– Comida? Está envenenada? - sussurrei rouca por conta do sono e me deixei pensar que talvez Edward pudesse ter dormido comigo na noite anterior, dividimos a mesma cama! E cara, são cinco sequestradores russos? Ferrou.

– Não está envenenada. Tem bolinhos de queijo e café frio. É a única coisa que aqueles caras trouxeram para nós. E também umas mochilas com umas roupas para mim e para você, algumas coisas para necessidade. Não sei porque eles estavam com isso, mas tanto faz... - avisou ao me encarar, enquanto eu levantava da cama e caminhava até ele, me sentando em sua frente.

– Comida! - exclamei com os olhos um pouco arregalados e puxei as sacolas de suas mãos, havia uma vasilha com alguns bolinhos, peguei um e mordi. Meu Deus, é muito bom. Gemi de satisfação. Terminei de come-lo, saboreando.

Haviam dois copos descartáveis também e uma pequena garrafa térmica. Pus um pouco de café preto num dos copos e bebi. _Ugh_, estava frio demais, porém é o que temos. Rolei os olhos e tomei até acabar. Meu estômago já não embrulhava quanto antes. E parece que não estava mesmo envenenado.

– Vá ver o que tem na mochila preta. - sorriu fraco para mim e eu o ignorei, ele acha que é assim? Que eu acordo e esqueço suas palavras idiotas de ontem, nas quais me magoaram demais? Não, eu não sou idiota só porque o amo mais do que chocolate ou panqueca, não mesmo. Posso ser um pouco lerda para raciocinar, mas não sou retardada à chegar ao ponto de deixar ele mexer comigo de tal maneira.

Abri a mochila preta e tinha uns vestidos lá dentro, nem quis pegá-los para avalia-los, notei ter uma pasta de dentes e um pente com alguns dentes quebrados, uma toalha branca e um pouco encardida estava dobrada de qualquer jeito no bolso menor. Suspirei, um shampoo de morangos, sabonete e até mesmo um pacote de absorventes, o que é desnecessário, já que só fico nos dias vermelhos no final do mês e estamos na segunda semana ainda.

Onde é que a gente vai tomar banho naquele banheiro? Franzi o cenho.

– Tem um chuveiro próximo ao vaso, só não sei se ele pega. - afirmou e ele parece ler meus pensamentos. Edward, meu _ex-Edward_. Assenti sozinha e peguei a mochila, a levando até a cama.

– Vou ver se o chuveiro pega. - resmunguei tirando a pasta, o pente, sabonete e a porcaria da toalha. Caminhei até o banheiro imundo e encostei a porta de madeira. Depois disso, terei que falar com Edward sobre os caras. Será que eles abriram o bico?

Caminhei com cuidado até o chuveiro perto do vaso e tinha um pequeno batente para separar e não molhar tudo. Suspirei levando minha mão ao fleche do vestido nas minhas costas. O arreei e tirei, o pendurando com cuidado próximo à pia quebrada. Tirei a porcaria da calcinha que estava manchada com minha excitação de ontem. Sorri, corando. Culpa do Edward! E céus, só tenho uma calcinha para vestir! Rolei os olhos ficando completamente nua naquele banheiro imundo. Será que tem aranhas? Eu tenho medo de aranhas.

Abracei meu corpo e liguei o chuveiro, por Deus, ele estava pegando! Obrigada _Rainha das magrelas na seca_, poderei tirar o sujo do corpo. Sorri indo para debaixo da água gelada e eu gemi em reprovação.

– Está tudo bem? - ouvi a voz abafada de Edward e corei, merda a porta não tinha tranca!

– Está! Não entre! - berrei e comecei a ir mais rápido no processo. Amarrei meus cabelos num coque desajeitado e comecei a lavar meu corpo. O sabonete até que tinha um cheiro bonzinho. Me pergunto se em todo sequestro as pessoas tem esse direito. Agradeci mentalmente por os sequestradores terem um pouco de coração e compaixão.

Acabei o banho e me enrolei na toalha, fazendo careta. Fui me ver no pedaço de espelho e eu até que estou aceitável. Meus olhos sempre tiveram essas bolsas em baixo dos olhos, mas estava com um pouco de olheira. Me surpreendi ao não notar nenhuma picada de mosquito.

Escovei os dentes com o dedo mesmo e penteei os cabelos secos. Saí do banheiro com cuidado para não escorregar no chão do quarto. Edward estava sentado na cama e já vestia a sua camisa xadrez. Bem, como Edward disse ontem... Relaxar de uma certa forma pode até melhorar o meu estado de choque com esse sequestro relâmpago.

– A água é gelada... Aviso logo! - disse fria e ele me encarou, sorrindo torto. Caramba, _esse_ sorriso.

– Tudo bem... Minha vez. - riu e levou a sua mochila junto para dentro do banheiro.

Hm, ele parecia muito calmo para o meu gosto. Olhei nervosa para a porta encostada do banheiro e tratei de me enxugar rápido. Vesti novamente a minha calcinha de renda preta e desfiz o coque do cabelo, os deixando cair sobre minhas costas. Enxuguei toda a extensão de meus seios desnudos e caraca, eu não tenho sutiã. Maldita Alice, ela fica dizendo que esse meu vestido não precisa de sutiã para sustentar meus seios pequeninos. Mas poxa, não estou entre mulheres! Estou com Edward e eu me arrepio toda vez que o vejo. Rolei os olhos e joguei todos os vestidos de dentro da mochila.

Tinha um azul claro, sem estampas. Parecia servir em meu corpo magro. Estava com as mãos trêmulas que até me atrapalhei com o fleche da mochila, a porcaria não quer fechar! Merda... Merda! Escutei a água do chuveiro não cair mais e meu corpo todo se arrepiou. Porcaria! Deixei a mochila de lado e quando eu ia passar o vestido azul por minhas pernas, eu acabei enganchando meu pé na manga curta e caí no chão num baque abafado.

– Merda! - arfei, tentando me levantar e meu quadril explodiu numa dor terrível, começou a latejar. O desespero me bateu. Fiquei de pé, mas fora tarde demais.

– O que aconteceu?! - ouvi o berro de Edward e eu abracei meu corpo, protegendo meus seios de sua vista. - Que loucura é essa?

– Vira de costas! - berrei corando absurdamente. Pude ver o brilho estranho nos seus olhos e arrepiei-me, deixando cegamente meus braços sem pensar cair ao lado de meu corpo. Meus seios estavam duros e meus mamilos arrepiados. Ai, caramba!

– Bella... - sussurrou estranho e eu voltei a ter consciência e me abracei novamente, sentindo meu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

– Fecha os olhos, merda. - reclamei, virando de costas e agarrando o vestido azul, tampando meu corpo da melhor maneira possível.

– Não consigo, Swan... - ele já estava próximo demais. Arfei ao sentir seus dedos trilharem um caminho sobre a pele das minhas costas. Me afastei, sentindo meu quadril reclamar por conta do movimento rápido.

– O-o que está fazendo?! - perguntei incrédula e ele sorriu. Vestia apenas a calça jeans e estava com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre sua testa, seu corpo branco demais ainda estava com uns pingos d'água. Engoli em seco.

– Me xingou ontem... Pensei em fazer isso depois, mas sabe... Agora é a hora perfeita. Os idiotas dos russos disseram que precisavam sair. Só estão dois aqui e eles não irão se importar com os seus gritos. - sorriu diabolicamente e eu arregalei os olhos assustada com seu tom de voz. Caminhei até a porta, espremendo o vestido contra meu tronco. Mas, duas mãos enormes seguraram meus braços, virando-me para si. O vestido caiu entre meus pés e os dele. Arfei.

– Edward... - tentei falar, mas ele simplesmente me fez caminhar até a cama e me jogou na mesma com força. Meus braços acabaram caindo ao lado da minha cabeça, dando mais vista de meus seios do que antes. Estavam totalmente túmidos. Corei, tentando raciocinar mais rápido e me levantar da cama, mas ele se debruçou sobre meu corpo quente, agora.

– Você até que ficou boazinha, Bella. O que será que o Jacob pensará se eu fazer umas coisas com a noiva dele? Quem será que vai ser o cara traído? - sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos, suas mãos apertaram meus pulsos contra a cama, me impedindo de abaixar os braços.

– Não sei o que quer, mas se tentar algo... Você está fora de si! - murmurei e seu rosto se aproximou mais do meu. Sua calça roçando contra minhas pernas nuas e seu peito másculo contra meus seios e barriga. Gemi instintivamente, não sou de ferro, uai!

– Eu sabia que você gostava... Eu pensei até que você era apaixonada por mim na época. Será que isso mudou? - riu, me encarando e eu senti meus olhos arderem. Eu o amo e Jacob nunca será traído! Céus, o que eu faço? Ele está querendo o que? Edward desgraçado arrasador de corações está deitado sobre mim, porcaria! Quero gritar de felicidade, mas depois do episódio de ontem, não sei se serei capaz de festejar tanto.

– Não. - sussurrei sem poder controlar minha maldita língua, me perdendo nos seus olhos verdes. Seu sorriso ficou malicioso e ele roçou seu nariz sobre minha mandíbula. Arrepiei-me.

O que esse Edward totalmente louco quer? Me matar?!

**N/A: Gostaram? Edward é realmente um caso sério e eu conheço pessoas assim, que no caso trocam de humor rapidamente. **

**E bem, para responder uma _guest_ que comentou aqui o primeiro cap: Heya! Não precisa pedir desculpa não hahahah Qualquer coisa é só falar. Impronunciável? Charltt se pronuncia _xâurti_ e já li em outros lugares. Bem, não, não é preguiça de escrever, por que eu teria preguiça de acrescentar um "o" e um "e" ao nome? É somente um apelido carinhoso, como o meu, por exemplo. Seria fácil também escrever Rute, mas me chamam de Ruhh e escrevem Ruhh ;) E sim! Obrigada pelo seu comentário! o/ **

**É isso e estarei esperando a opinião de vocês e as sugestões \o/ Fiquem bem e feliz Natal! **

**xx**


End file.
